


My Christmas Love

by darth_khal



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_khal/pseuds/darth_khal
Summary: Max and Chloe's first Christmas after the destruction of Arcadia Bay.Pricefield One Shot.





	My Christmas Love

It’s been more than two months since the destruction of Arcadia Bay. It’s been two months since Max made a decision to save her childhood best friend and let everyone else in the town be wiped out by a huge storm she was responsible for. She and Chloe went through quite an ordeal after the events, both feeling the weight of tremendous guilt about that week back in October. Max could still remember the almost 5 hours long trip to Seattle and the heavy silence that fell upon them for the majority of the road. They’ve barely spoken a word until arriving to the Caulfield’s. Vanessa, her mother, has been utterly surprised to see them standing there, clearly exhausted and with so much pain in their eyes. Max couldn’t speak a word and explain what happened, but luckily Chloe had enough courage and presence to step up and spill. Naturally, the parents weren’t told about Max’s supernatural ability. Chloe wasn’t even sure her rewind power remained.

It has been hard for everyone for a very long time. Both girls would systematically cry out in their sleeps, while dreaming about that week and its horrors. After two weeks Mr and Mrs Caulfield suggested seeking out the help of a therapist and the girls reluctantly agreed. The only thing Chloe hated more than therapists were asking for help, but she saw no other solution for their problem. PTSD was no joke, she knew it first-hand thanks to David and didn’t want to spend the rest of her life being paranoid and unable to live a normal life. Neither did Max. Luckily, the doc knew exactly how to deal with them. Neither one of them were willing to open up enough about the events for the first few sessions and that made it quite hard to work through it. After several appointments and struggling through procedures, eventually they both let their guards down and when that happened the doctor could make joint sessions with the both of them involved, to talk about their issues and resolve them together. It’s been a hard and long journey, but they managed to defeat their demons. Naturally, Max’s parents were of tremendous help, always providing support and love for the both of them. They treated Chloe like their own, and she was grateful for that.

And now Max was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her mother and a smiling Chloe happily chat and get the dishes ready for dinner. It was Christmas Eve and everything felt just right and peaceful. The light melody of some Christmas music and the smell of delicious food filled the whole house. Max felt relaxed. She and her father just finished decorating the tree. It was a tradition in their little family that father and daughter decorated together, while her mum prepared the agonizingly good meal.

_“Talk to me Maxine. I know you want to. Don’t hold back.” Doctor Mason encouraged her. When Max still remained silent, fidgeting with her hands, the doctor continued. “What was the first thing that came to your mind seeing the storm approaching?”_

_Max shifted in her seat and turned her gaze to the leafless trees outside. It’s already been early November, the cold air filled the large room and she shivered slightly from the sensation._

_“_ _I had to find Chloe.” She finally spoke. The doctor listened to her intently, never interrupting. “All that I could think of was I had to reach her before it was too late. I promised myself…” Her voice cracked a bit before she managed to continue, swallowing down the tears that threatened to spill. “I promised myself I would find her no matter what. I had to. I just came back to her after five freaking years, I could not let her…I could not let her die. I had to fix it. Fix everything. But I could not fix…I-I made a choice. And I feel haunted by that choice every single day and night. I could’ve saved everyone, but I couldn’t let Chloe go. I loved her…I-I love her with every fibre of my being. And I hurt her so much. How could I hurt her? How could I?” She choked on her words suddenly and let out the suppressed sobs at last. All the pent up emotions escaped at once, rocking her body and shaking her soul. Max never felt so vulnerable and helpless like in that very moment._

She was dragged back to reality by Chloe’s voice calling her repeatedly and her waving hands before her face.

“Earth to Max, hello.” The brunette blinked a few times and looked at Chloe dumbfounded. “Are you okay, Maximus?” The punk asked her friend with obvious concern in her voice and on her face.

“Yes, I am fine, don’t worry about me Chloe. I just spaced out. Happens sometimes.” She reassured her worried friend and smiled fondly at her with starry eyes. Chloe seemed oblivious to Max’s heart eyes as she just lightly squeezed her shoulders in response. Max tilted back her head, exhaling soundly when she noticed the mistletoe hanging above their heads. How could she not see it before? She felt her cheeks starting to warm up at the realisation. Seeing the change in her expression Chloe followed her gaze, brows furrowed, but her confusion immediately dissolved when the situation dawned on her.

“Oh.” It was all she could manage to utter, her own face heating up too. She thought her head might explode in any minute. She took a little step back, scratching the back of her neck. “Look, you don’t have to if-if you don’t want to, it’s hella f-fine. I mean…” Chloe was rambling, Max noted, and it was something she rarely saw her doing, only in extremely awkward situations, but she found it adorable nonetheless.

Max hesitated. She wanted to do it, to kiss her. It was the perfect opportunity, but what if Chloe didn’t want her to kiss her, and just didn’t have the guts to say so and now tried to convince Max she didn’t have to do it. What if she pulls back like when she dared her? Max still remembered the bluenette’s shocked and embarrassed expression after that kiss. It made her proud and giddy back then, not being fully aware of the true nature of her feelings for her best friend. But so much has changed since then and she was hella ready for the mosh pit now. The smaller girl quickly grabbed the front of Chloe’s Christmas sweater and pulled her down into a searing kiss, ending her rambling. She could hear the muffled gasp from the taller girl the moment their lips met. Chloe was stunned at first, but she swiftly melted into the sweet kiss. Just when Max expected her to pull back and break her heart telling her she doesn’t feel the same way, she felt Chloe’s arms snake around her waist and pull her impossibly close. Max inhaled sharply, breathing in the scent of her more-than-best-friend, and what started out as an innocent kiss grew into a full blown make-out session as Chloe swiped her tongue along Max’s bottom lip asking for permission and the brunette was more than happy to oblige. Yes, she wanted this for so long now it felt like coming home. Both of them ached for this connection, to take this step towards happiness together. They pulled back only because of the lack of oxygen, heaving.

_I couldn’t let Chloe go. I loved her…I-I love her with every fibre of my being._

Max was crying. But this time not from sadness, but from sheer joy. She felt Chloe cupping her face and wiping the tears away, smiling like a goofball the entire time, her blue eyes brimming with moisture as well.

“Why did it take you so long?” Chloe asked playfully, her smile growing wider and wider.

“Shut up.” Max chuckled and closed her eyes when she felt Chloe planting a long kiss on her forehead. She buried her face in Chloe’s chest and they stood there, hugging each other tightly, grinning widely, feeling content and happy for the first time in months and maybe even years.

“Told you it would work.” Ryan Caulfield told her teary eyed, smiling wife.


End file.
